Alone From the Light
by Lovlian
Summary: Sakai was famous, but did that matter? Did anything matter? No… Nothing matters. Not anymore. Happiness, cheerfulness, and kindness never existed in this world, people only fake it, or did they? No… That can’t be true... [ haoxoc ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Words– Flashback**_

'_Words' – Thinking/Daydreaming_

"Words" – Talking

_Words – _movement or something

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own the character named Sachi Nozomi and maybe more characters later on that I made up!**_

**Summery:** _Sachi was famous, but did that matter? Did anything matter? No… Nothing matters. Not anymore. Happiness, cheerfulness, and kindness never existed on this planet, people only fake it, or do they? No… That can't be true!_

**The Very Beginning**

Profile:

**_Name:_ Sachi**

**_Age:_ 12**

_**Spirit:** **Myoujou**_

_**- The spirit of the goddess of Venus. Her name actually means Venus.**_

**_Hair Color: _Brown**

**_Eye Color: _Brown**

**_Other: _Pretty, sort of a loner, and mean….**

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

**_September 27th 6 years ago in Sachi's 3rd grade class - Late at night, the room was dark. There were shadows behind the door. There was a great blinding flash of light as I looked towards the door. A group of girls and boys came over to me… That was the worst day of my life. I came home with bruises and cuts. They had hurt me. That day our family decided to move…_**

'_Why you ask? Well I'll tell you. I am a shaman with great powers, but people believed me to be evil. They are the ones that are evil, not me. No one there was a shaman, no one would understand.' _Sachi thought. Sachi was a girl with long black hair with dark brown highlights. Sachi had dark brown eyes; Sachi was a beautiful young girl.

The roads were bumpy and rough, but finally they arrived at her new school, not much people used cars or had enough money to buy cars; she was one of the few that were rich and overflowing with money. Her parents were proud people and Sachi was famous for her singing now.

"Well class, today we have a new student! Please welcome Sachi! Sachi, why don't you say something about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Sachi Nozomi. I like to sing a lot." Sachi smiled slightly. Sachi wasn't really happy, but just pretending. She didn't want to make others sad or think down about her.

"Wait! Are you that famous girl?" Someone had asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" The rest chimed in.

"Well, I guess you can say that" Sachi said slowly, but she did not want any attention, she hated be crowds unless she was singing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"School ended, please don't come pick me up. I want to walk home today like a normal kid." Sachi said into her cell phone.

"Sure thing kiddo!" the driver kindly replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was already beginning to darken. The skies were turning darker by the second.

_There was a ruffle in the bushes. SUDDENLY a stick cracked under someone's feet._

Sachi started to run, there were pounding foots following her; she began to run faster and faster. A couple minutes past and Sachi was tired. She wasn't that athletic, but she is so pretty skinny. Sachi turned around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared a feet and kicked Sachi in the head. She blacked out….

**Sachi's POV**

**---------------------------**

"Ouch… That hurts" I muttered as I turned my head. _'What if I got a concussion! Oh no!'_

"You're finally awake. You sure act lousy for a person with _great_ powers." A tall girl with blue hair said. Three girls surrounded me. One had a battered up doll with gun. It was wearing a cowboy outfit. The other one had a pumpkin and a broom. The last one had a cigarette in her mouth. "W-who are y-you guys?" I asked nervously.

"We work for Hao-sama. He told us to bring you to him." The tall one said. "Are you coming or not? If we have to, we'll force you to."

"H-hao? That evil crazy shaman?" I asked. " I am not going!"

"Alright then..." The tall one said. The tall girl summoned her spirit.

I dodged, and dodged again. "Ok. Come out Myoujou! Time to kill." _Boom!_ Myoujou came out. "These guys are just weak, destroy them in one shot. Ok?"

"Yes, Sachi-sama" The ghost replied.

"You think we are that easy to beat? Well your wrong!" A girl said.

"Yep." I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Losers."

"Bitch"

"Idiot"

"_Insert other insulting word_"

The fight with words continued on…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attack! Vines of Beauty!" Vines shot out and stuck everything in its path.

"Do you thing that would do anything. Then you _are _weak. You can't even aim right." The orange haired girl taunted.

"Look carefully and you'll see the reason why I did that."

"_WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!_ What did you do?" The tall girl was screaming like a maniac. No, more like an idiot who went drunk…

**(Third Person)**

-------------------------------------------  
Secretly Sachi tiptoed away… They didn't even notice.

"Whew! That was close!" Sachi said. She almost didn't make it in time for her concert.

_But someone was hiding, hiding from Sachi's view. He was watching. Watching very closely and carefully…_

**--------------------------------------**

The concert was a blast; well at least for the viewers.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" The driver asked as they drove home. "Is it about your parents? Are you lonely because they are away so often?"

"Yeah…" Sachi replied. _'But I'm also worried about what happened before… Driver-san isn't a shaman; at least I don't think so… But I don't think he needs to know anyways… What if they try to get me again? It was just luck that I defeated them, I'm not that strong, I don't know why they thought I was. Acting tough sure can get other people to think I am strong, but in reality, I'm not that strong at all… '_


	2. Chapter 2

Sachi was sitting at home eating breakfast when her dad walked downstairs. The morning was, as usually, long and boring. Mom was always away at work and barely ever came home. Dad was lazy. He is always in his room watching TV or outside with his friends. After years of trying to earn her parents acceptance, Sachi gave up. There was no use. They wouldn't pay attention. Mom would always reply with a "That's it?" when Sachi showed her her first place medal in the dance competition. Dad would always ignore her and pretend she never existed.

"Get the door!" Screamed Sachi's dad, when the doorbell to their mansion rang. It was another one of his friends. Acting like a "good" girl, or as Sachi thought, the butler, she ran to get the door.

"Hello Mary!" Said the "friend." Sachi didn't even know why he called her Mary because that was not her name. "Oh. You look so beautiful! As usually, why don't you come live in my house? We can even get married!" He then winked at Sachi.

"My Dad's upstairs in his room." Sachi replied ominously and walked away.

Sachi was getting tired of this life. She couldn't and wouldn't stand it! It was terrible! She ran upstairs to her room and started packing. She was leaving this house. She made most of the money to buy this house from all her hard work. "My parents should work themselves." Sachi mumbled. "I'm definitely not coming back and not giving them a single penny!"

* * *

"Driver-san, please take me to my summer house in Japan. And please don't tell my parents." Sachi begged her good friend.

Finally Sachi arrived in Japan. No one there new about her singing abilities, so therefore she would not be crowded around like in England.

Taking a walk, she came upon a school. It seems that school had just finished and kids were leaving. "Hello" said a calm and relaxed teen with brown hair and earphones behind his ear. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah." Sachi replied. "I haven't registered yet. I was going to do that now."

"Oh. Do you want any he-" The young boy was cut off by a pretty blond-haired girl.

"Yoh!" This girl screamed. "Hurry up! We need to start training!"

"Come on, Anna! One little break, please!" Yoh begged.

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you training for?" Sachi asked.

"Huh? Don't you know? The Shaman Fight! You're a shaman too! Right?" Yoh asked. "That's right! My names Yoh and this girl is Anna!"

"Yeah. I am a shaman." Sachi answered. "And my name is Sakai. Please to meet you!" Sachi decided to use a different name. This was a name that her beloved dead sister had. Sachi said, "Well, I have to go now!" And she ran into the building leaving Yoh and Anna behind.

* * *

Shaman Fight

_ Two year has past and now Sakai (Sachi) is fourteen years old. She has made it into the finals in the shaman fight and found a couple new friends that she joined up with. They are Vancro Toshiba and Nessi Anilay. Vancro's the most powerful in Team Labyrinth (AN Sachi's team). Then it is Sachi and Nessi. _

"Come on! Give me that chocolate bar!" Vancro said to Nessi. "I'm so hungry!"

"No way!" said Nessi.

"Come one! Please?" Vancro asked with puppy eyes.

"No. No. NO!" Nessi replied!

"Stop fighting you guys! We need to get ready and train!" Sakai interrupted. She got up and went outside. The rest of the time followed. They went into a secluded forest.

"Hey, be careful!" Vancro suggested as Sakai barely dodged Nessi attack. The practice fight continued. There were more kicks and attacks and such.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and a head popped out. He looked exactly like Yoh except with long hair.

"Hey Yoh!" Nessi screamed! "Hello! How did you get long hair? Is it a wig?"

"Nessi, watch out." Vancro whispered. "That's not Yoh. He's way to strong. It seems that Sakai noticed too."

"It seems you meet by twin brother." Yoh twin replied, " I'm Hao."

* * *

Character Updates:

**Nessi**  
** Age: 13  
Hair: Pink/Red  
Eyes: Red  
Gender: Female  
Spirit: Sakimi  
A spirit of a hummingbird: Pretty powerful when the powers are used right.**

** Vancro  
Age:14  
Hair: Dark Silver  
Eyes: Grey  
Gender: Male  
Spirit: Agasa  
A spirit of the king/Goddess of dimensions: Very powerful. Can teleport people and health/revive.**

* * *

Hello! Long time not update! SORRY!! I know it has been a year. . 


End file.
